One piece
by AC Aero
Summary: NarutoXOne Piece crossover! Minato's after the One Piece and he's gonna gather the greatest crew to do it! MinatoXKushina


Disclaimer. I don't own Naruto or One piece.

Chapter 1

"Hehehehe" A blonde haired teen snickered, looking through binoculars at his target. He sat up in his little boat, to get a better view. "That's a jolly rodger alright" The flag was all black, with a skull with an crescent moon behind it. "I don't recognize that symbol" The teen shrugged, no longer caring, and aimed his boat towards the ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's Crescent Moon Gyari!!" Some random townperson yelled out.

"NO!!"

"That's him all right." This one man was looking through binoculars at the ship heading towards them. "What are we going to do?" As one, everyone in the town turned to look at the headman. This headman was a short man, with a pudgy face and balding black hair, and a very thick, short mustache on his face. He adjusted his glasses, thinking it over.

"We have no choice...we must give them whatever it'll take to get them to leave." He waited, while the villagers shouted out their anger. "I know. I don't like this option either, but we're a small village and don't have the power to stop them!! We can't lose everything because of a bout of recklessness!!" He finished off, yelling out and silencing all with his resolve.

"What's wrong with being reckless?! I say we fight!!" A voice in the crowd yelled. The headman felt a headache coming on, already knowing who the voice belonged to. The crowd parted, to reveal a redheaded girl, about the age of 17, wearing an black and orange long sleeved jacket. Her red hair came down her shoulders, and was kept out of her face by a headband. Her pants were black and came down to her knees. Lastly she wore black sandals, and wore an katanna on her back. As one the villagers ignored her and continued their discussion. "Don't ignore me!! I'm part of this village!!" She yelled, quickly losing her temper.

"Don't attack them Kushina, please just stay out of it and save us all from disaster!!" The headman yelled, making Kushina jump. How long had he been right in front of her? She needed to pay attention more, she decided. "I'll try to talk to them. Only a few of you should stay. The rest of you find shelter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ship landed at the dock. Everyone was watching from their windows, panicking over the whole thing. Except Kushina, who was thinking about attacking them no matter what the headman told her. They all watched as a blond haired teen appeared at the end of the ship. "Looks like a ghost town. Great" the teen muttered. Everyone studied him, trying to figure out how he got the name Crescent Moon. He had blonde spikey hair that stuck in every direction. His bangs were long, stopping just shy of covering his narrowed blue eyes. "They're people here...I can feel it." He tugged on his chain mesh shirt, and zipped up his white jacket with orange flames on it. He wore baggy blue pants and sandles like Kushina. And some kind of pack on his waist.

'Why is there only one?'

'I thought he'd look tougher'

"I thought Crescent Moon had a beard?"

"He's blonde, you can't see it from here."

"Wonder what they're hiding for?" The blonde wondered.

"You'll pay for this brat!!" He turned his attention to the tied up pirates behind him. "Shut up. You attacked me. You brought this on yourself."

"I just let down my guard!! It won't happen again!!"

"What kind of idiot lets his guard down at sea? You're such a moron." He then jumped off the ship, leaving the pirates tied up and screaming deaththreats at him.

'I'll let them lose later...if I remember. They're kind of annoying' He thought, walking through the village. 'Where is everybody? This is ridiculous.' He stopped, seeing the strange looking headman in front of him. "Hey...your hair looks funny."

"I am this village's headman...I'll listen to your demands..." He said, bowing down low.

"I'd like somethin to eat please." The headman quickly pointed the blonde towards the restaurant and after he went in he remembered something.

'Crap!! Kushina's in there!!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He walked in seeing some old lady at the counter and a redhead his age at the table. "Hi." He waved at both of them. Then suddenly leaned back as the redhead attacked him. "What's your problem?!" He yelled at her.

"You are!! Now die Gyari!!" She swung down, but was surprised to see it blocked by an kunai. "Gyari? That's not my name. I'm Minato."

"Eh?" Kushina asked, feeling a sweatdrop coming on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No wonder you didn't do anything, you're not him" Kushina muttered sitting next to Minato in the restaurant.

"Who's Gyari?" Minato asked confused.

"The guy who own the ship you were on...wait, how did you get on the ship?" Kushina suddenly asked.

"I came on a boat and fought the guys there...Gyari must've been the guy with the beard." Minato muttered.

"I may be peaceful...but I'm still a pirate...Hey!! I've got an idea." He muttered, hitting his hand on his palm, getting Kushina's attention. "Why don't you join my crew? It'd be awesome!!"

Kushina looked like she was thinking about it, but in reality she wasn't. "I'm gonna have to say...NO!" She finished, making Minato facevault. "Why not?!" Minato asked, picking himself up off the floor.

"Because I don't want to." Kushina told him. Minato was silent thinking it over. Kushina was worried that she upset him, but then he started to nod to himself.

"You're right...I need to build a good sturdy ship first." Making Kushina facevault.

"HAVEN'T YOU BEEN LISTENING?! I'M NOT JOINING YOU!!"

"Yeah I heard you. You're kinda loud, how could I not hear you?" Minato asked, sticking his fingers in his ears for emphasis.

"Are you really a pirate? You're so...laid back." Kushina asked, deciding to change the subject before she tried to stab him again.

"Yeah. I promised my master I'd be a pirate and find him again one day. But I don't believe in pillaging and all that stuff."

"Then you're not a pirate." was all Kushina said, making Minato mad.

"There are all kinds of pirates, just like people. Some like pillaging, some can't stand it. There are good and bad pirates too." Kushina was silent, thinking this over. Minato looked at her, also thinking. "Hey do you have a dream?" He asked.

"Huh?" Kushina asked. What was her dream? She had no idea.

Minato, seeing her discomfort, said, "You don't have to answer yet, sooner or later you'll find one. Good luck." I gotta go. Nice talking to you Kushina." Minato muttered, walking out of the restaurant. Kushina stared after not believing that really happened. 'Good and bad pirates? That doesn't make sense...yet it makes perfect sense.' She snapped out of it when she heard an gunshot. She ran out to see the real Gyari and three of his flunkies. One of them had tried to fire on Minato, but had missed. Minato simply avoided them like they were punches. 'He's so fast! How is he doing that?!' One second he disappeared, the next he was in front of Gyari, and sweep kicked him, knocking his feet out from under him. But he wasn't done yet. He grabbed Gyari's legs and used him to knock out the other two. All in the span of five minutes.

"Okay!! Instead of building a ship, I'll just take yours!! Lots faster and easier than making one!" Minato declared. 'Not that I COULD build one' he thought to himself with a sweatdrop.

"You can't take my ship!!" Gyari yelled, but was silenced by Minato. "You lost so shut up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the rest of Gyari's crew had been rounded up, Minato tied them up with a much stronger rope and put them in his little boat. "If you struggle too much, the boat'll flip and you'll drown! Good luck!" he told them as he pushed the boat off.

"WE'LL REMEMBER THIS!! YOU SAID YOUR NAME WAS MINATO?! YOU'LL PAY!"

'That was really...interesting.' Kushina thought. Why shouldn't she go with Minato? It's not like the villagers liked her much. She had no parents or anything holding her back. And if what Minato said was true, then he was a good pirate and so she would be too. She decided that she was going to join up with him. She knew what she wanted to do now to. An added bonus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay!! It's all cleared" Minato declared, staring at his new ship taken from Gyari. He destroyed their flag and their belongings, but had decided to keep the treasure. Who knows when'd he need it?

"Minato!!" Minato turned to see Kushina...wearing an backpack.

"Hey Kushina. You going somewhere?" Minato asked conversionationly

Kushina sweatdropped. He couldn't that dense could he?! But then she thought about it, and decided it could. She took a deep breath, this was gonna be weird. "I've decided to join your crew...if you'll still have me that is." she muttered looking down. Next thing she knew Minato was hugging her tightly. Kushina blushed, but couldn't help hugging back. When Minato let go and back she decided to tell him. "We're going to be good pirates right?" At Minato's nod.

"Then let's become the greatest pirates the world's ever seen. We gotta find the One piece and be the greatest pirates ever! You could be king Minato!"

"Sure why not? I've got nothin better to do."

"Try to show some enthuasism!! Like this!!" She yelled throwing her hands up.

"YAY!" 'This is gonna get old real fast' Minato thought, in a good natured way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's the 1st chapter. Tell meh what ya think of it!


End file.
